


What We Leave Behind

by Archangell



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, M/M, Multiple Lives, Reincarnation, Suicide, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangell/pseuds/Archangell
Summary: What the tags say.Basically a look into James and death.





	What We Leave Behind

Slowly James moved one shaky hand from the edge of the sink to his pocket to check if the note was still there after all this time.

He had found it the first time he had woken up on the very same floor of the very same room he had now barricaded himself in. It was so blood stained he couldn’t make out the words. Not that he needed to read it again, because he memorised every single thing he had written down.

Gripping the sink again he looked over his blood soaked face, over his shirt that was no longer white, over his shaky blood stained hands.

The first time, it had been three days before he had woken up. He knew from the date that had been on the note, and the one on his watch.

Confusing at first, but with the recovery period shortening every time, his understanding of what was happening grew.

Memories came to him. Some he recognized, some he didn’t.

He wanted it to end. He didn’t want to be special.

He was a phoenix. He had millions of lives. He had lived many of them as James Bond, double-o extraordinaire, since Mi6 had found out about him. They hadn’t let James know with each incarnation of himself they had encountered.

Q had known James was different from the moment they laid eyes on each other.

For James, Q had been the different one. The special one.

The one who had shone through the darkest of days. The one who dropped everything to help him. The one, the only one, who took interest in him and got to know the man behind the persona and didn’t treat him as an expendable weapon like Mi6 had grown accustomed too.

And now the love of his life was gone.

He had been too late. The other had taken his last breath in his arms.

James desperately wanted to join him, not wanting to live a moment longer without the one person who had given James a focal point, something good to come back to and for.

Meeting his own gaze in the mirror, he whispered, “One more time. One last time. This will work. It has too.”

He took his time loading the last bullet he had into the gun and closed his eyes as he raised it.

Breathing out, he opened his eyes again and focused on familiar green ones in the mirror.

Sighing with relief, James closed his eyes again and smiled as he fell sidewards into waiting arms.

It had finally worked.

 

 

… Or had it?

 

His time had come to an end, only to start again in another era. But for another, they had come back to this time and place.

Two souls, ones destined for each other, after only just finding each other separated again.

Time only knows when they’d meet again and if they were going to.

 


End file.
